A Weasley for Christmas
by ProudRavenclaw2017
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except the story line. Hermione and Fred haven't been themselves here recently, for they've been thinking about each other and no one else. Will hey be able to declare love for each other or will they be to nervous to act on their feelings in time for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was in her London flat. She had just arrived home from her job at the Ministry and was exhausted. It was getting close to Christmas and she had bought all her friends presents, however, all except one. Ron and Hermione had become a couple after the great second Wizarding War, but after about two years Ron had left her to be with his fifth year sweetheart Lavender Brown. Hermione was now 21 years old and she hadn't dated anyone in a year, but her thoughts had become centered on a certain red head young wizard. He was Ron's older brother and his name was none other than Fred Weasley. Everyone thought that he had died during the battle, but soon realized that he had just been knocked unconscious and had been sent into a coma. Hermione stayed by his side the entire time. At the time she was concerned about him as a future brother in law, but here recently she began to wonder if that was really the case or if she sub consciously had feelings for him other than that of an in law.

Fred Weasley was with his twin brother at their wizard joke shop in Diagon Ally. They were trying to invent some new things for their shop, but couldn't seem to think up any good ones. Fred's mind was somewhere else, for he was thinking of a young brunette witch that he had been friends with since his third year at Hogwarts. It was Hermione Granger, his baby brother's ex-girlfriend. He also remember how Ron had broken up with her and was still mad about that. He sighed, "I wondered what Hermione is doing at this moment?" George looked up at his brother and raised his right eye brow, "She's probably either still at work or at home asleep." George then saw his's brother's expression and replied, "You are crushing on her aren't you?" Fred looked over at him and blushed as he realized what had transpired. George let out a bark of a laugh which made Fred jumped slightly. George then smiled, "Who would have guessed that you would fall for Hermione."

The next day was Hermione's day off and decided to go visit her favorite twin brothers at the famous joke shop. She wore one of her favorite outfits and decided she finally looked good enough leaving her flat in the direction of the shop. Upon arriving at the shop she opened the door and headed inside, immediately being overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of the busy shop. George after helping a couple customers spotted her looking around the shop. Nudging his brother he nodded off towards Hermione's direction; almost immediately his brother's ace went pale. George smiled and shook his head, "Hey Mione." He replied as he watched her walking towards them. Fred quickly excused himself which in turn had peaked her interest, "What's up with him?" George shrugged and replied, "Don't know I guess he's just realized something." Hermione looked slightly concerned, but soon shrugged herself and turned back to George, "Hey George. So, how is the shop coming along since I was here last?" George smiled, "It's going great…actually it's our best yet when it comes to years." Hermione smiled, "That's great I'm so happy with you both."

Meanwhile, Fred was in the back checking on their stock of supplies. His mind was going a mile a minute and all were about him and Hermione. He began to think to himself. _Why am I acting this way?_ _It's just Hermione and I've hung out with her before without any difficulty. Maybe George is right…maybe I am falling for her. I guess all I can do is tell her and see where it goes, but what if she says no…what if she laughs in my face?_ He sighs and then says, "This is harder than it seems." He sat down on a box in the back and sighed. "Fred, are you alright?" He suddenly jumped up realizing who that voice belonged to. "Hermione! Oh wow...it's so nice to see you. How have you been doing? I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind" Hermione just looked at him concerned and he let out another sigh, "I'm not fine…I do have a lot on my mind." He then thought to himself once again. _I guess I better go on ahead and tell her…here goes nothing._ "My thoughts have been about you and I haven't been able to think about anyone or anything else." Hermione just looked at him almost as still as stone. She began to think to herself. _Did I just hear Fred Weasley right? Did he just confess he had feelings for me? The same feelings that I have for him?_ Her mind was all the place as he continues, "George thinks that I maybe falling for you and to be honest I'm starting to think the same." He looked at her, "Mione…please say something." He almost had a look of desperation and vulnerability and that made her heart melt as well as her body. She soon shook her head to clear away the fog and replied, "Fred, I've been having the same thing happen to me, but I've been afraid to say anything." He looked at her as she continued, "Fred, I think that I am falling for you. Actually, I think I've been falling for you for some time." She looked at Fred with some tears in her eyes and with the same look of desperation and vulnerability on her face. His face soon had a smile growing on it.

He smiled, "Really?" _I can't believe my luck…she actually has feelings for me too and has had those feelings growing for a while._ Hermione smiled slowly, "Yeah." Before either of them knew it they were kissing each other and breaking away to look at each other. "About time you two got together." They both jumped with a slight start and both soon spotted Ginny Weasley the youngest of the Weasley clan leaning against the doorway to the storage area. They both blushed and then chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Almost a year had passed and Hermione and Fred had gone on many dates; furthermore, their relationship had grown stronger by the day. One afternoon Hermione was getting ready for another amazing date with Fred. As she got ready she couldn't help, but smile as she remembered their first date. Fred had taken her to the most romantic restaurant spot in muggle London. Fred had worn a nice dress casual outfit while she had worn her favorite red dress. Once they apparated to an alleyway and walked around the corner, her eyes lit up as she was in front of a restaurant that she had always wanted to go to, but never had had the time to try out. She turned to him and smiled, "Oh Fred, this place is amazing. I've always wanted to try it out, but had never had the time to." She leaned in and smiled as she kissed him, "Thank you." Fred blushed lightly and smiled, "Anytime Hermione…I mean anything for you." He then bent his elbow and smiled his famous Weasley twin smile, "Shall we go in?" She could help, but giggle, "We shall." She hooked her right hand in his and let him open the door for her.

Once inside Hermione looked around smiling as Fred talked to the seating hostess. He said, "Reservation for two under the named Weasley." The muggle seating hostess smiled and nodded before grabbing two menus and guided them to their already reserved table. Hermione's eyes got bigger as they were seated in front of a window that looked over a small pond that had some swans swimming around in it along with fireflies flashing their little lights. This in turn made the trees look like they had small little lights twinkling. Hermione smiled as she looked out of the window for a few minutes taking in the scene and then turning back to Fred. Fred smiled and looked at her, "How does this place stand up?" She smiled, "This is the most romantic place that I've ever been too; furthermore, it's even better that you are here to see it with me." Fred blushed lightly once again and said, "Likewise, my love." Soon the waitress showed up and asked if they were ready to order. Fred looked at Hermione who smiled back and nodded as he replied, "Ladies first." She smiled and ordered something that had looked and sounded delicious. Fred did the same, as well as, ordering some appropriate wine. Mione, smiled and after their food arrived and drank their wine talking for a good part of the evening back and forth.

Back to the present, Hermione soon was ready in a beautiful sundress with some cork sandals and a pair of sunglasses up on the top of her head. Fred had planned on a romantic picnic in the English countryside that afternoon. Soon enough after she was ready she heard a knock at her front door. She couldn't help, but have a smile on her face as she opened the door. "Hey." She leaned into kiss him as he handed her some of her favorite flowers and candies. He smiled as he kissed her back before saying you look amazing darling. She smiled, "Aww honey…thank you. You do too and thank you for the flowers I love them." She let him inside and went to go put the candies on the kitchen counter before putting the flowers in a vase full of water. They soon left her apartment and arrived at a beautiful spot in the country. He held her hand as they looked over the scenery and then she helped him set up the picnic blanket and food. They had an amazing time on their date and then he turned to her, "Hermione, I was thinking that we could head to the burrow this weekend and have dinner with my family." She smiled brightly and replied, "Oh Fred that sounds amazing. I would love to do that." What she didn't know was that Fred had more than just dinner with his family planned. He was planning on making it the most romantic and unforgettable evening of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fred Weasley was planning on picking Hermione up at her London flat a little bit before 11 in the morning. Fred was getting dressed in a dressed up casual outfit while looking at himself in the mirror. He smiled as he looked over to his right and saw a dark blue velvet box that had something very special inside. He soon looked at his watch and saw the time and after gathering the box and everything that he was going to need he apparated to her flat. He smiled as he knocked on the door. Hermione in the meantime was finishing up getting ready as she wondered what Fred had under his sleeves. She was soon ready and heard a knock at her front door. She smiled as she opened the door and embraced him in a full hug. Her heart skipped a beat as he returned with just as much love into his hug back to her. She soon let him in as she twirled around smiling, "How do I look?" She was wearing a beautiful cotton lace off white dress that had a sea green fabric underneath it. He smiled, "You looked absolutely beautiful my love." She smiled, "Thank you…you look amazing as well."

Earlier that morning Fred and his family got the place ready for her. It was a nice day out and decided to put up a small open air tent, so they could eat outside. There was a nice cool breeze lightly blowing through the tent. It was in the mid 80's and the breeze made it feel perfect. Things were getting close to time. The best part was that he hadn't told any of his family about his intentions for the Sunday lunch. He felt very proud of himself because he had even been able to keep it from his twin brother.

Fred soon turned to her and kissed her sweetly upon the lips, "Ready to go?" She smiled and giggled as she nodded yes. He soon took hold of her and apparated to "The Burrow." She smiled as they entered the house. Everyone smiled as they embraced her welcoming her. Ginny was excited to see her best friend as well. Harry was there as well because he had been dating Ginny for quite some time and now they were engaged to be married. Hermione smiled as she thanked each one of the Weasleys for welcoming her. She then sat down next to Fred holding his hand as she caught up with her friends. She found out that Luna was dating Neville. She smiled as she was glad that Neville had finally got the girl of his dreams. Soon enough Molly hollered from the kitchen and asked if the men could help her magically get the food out to the tent. Fred quickly kissed her and excused himself to go him his brothers, dad, and Harry with the food.

About 10 minutes later lunch was ready and everyone was seated in their seats. Ginny was next to Harry and Fred was in between George and Hermione. The lunch was fantastic and everyone had a blast catching up. Hermione was happy to hear that there was finally a cure for the curse that had taken off George's ear. Arthur was getting a promotion at work and Bill and Fleur were expecting their first child. Ginny then began to talk about her and Harry's upcoming wedding that spring and asked Hermione, "Hermione would you please be my maid of honor?" Hermione was about to speak when Fred interrupted her by saying, "I'm not sure she can do that?" Hermione and Ginny looked at him with a puzzled look as Fred smiled and said, "Because she might not be a maiden very much longer." Hermione still had a puzzled look on her face when her face suddenly changed as she saw him face her. "Hermione, I love you so much and I would love to have the honor of growing old with you by my side. Will you me the honor of letting me give you my last name?" With that he dropped to one knee as everyone gasped as well as Hermione. He took out the dark blue velvet box as Hermione covered her mouth with her right hand. He looked up at her opening up the box and showing off the beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Hermione Jean Granger…will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione just stared at Fred with complete look of shock. Fred looked up at her, "Mione, darling?" She shook her head to bring herself out of the shock and said, "Yes…a millions times yes." Fred smiled as he wiped the happy tears from her eyes and then got up while sliding her ring onto her left ring finger. Everyone applauded and congratulated the newly engaged couple. Hermione and Fred smiled as they thanked everyone. Ginny came over squealing in happiness as she embraced Hermione and then her older brother, "Oh, I'm so happy for you." Hermione smiled, "Thank you Ginny. Well it looks like we will be each other maids of honors, unless one of us marries before the other." They both giggle and then Hermione turns to Fred as he asks her to follow him to the living room. She smiled and agreed because she wanted to get started on their wedding plans.

Fred sat down on the couch and watched as she sat down beside him. He smiled, "Okay I guess first things is the date." He turned towards her more and asked, "What date do you like?" She smiled and said, "I want to get married soon because I love you so much." She then said, "What date do you like?" He smiled, "How about December 24th?" She got a look of some surprise, but quickly recovered, "That's sounds perfect." Soon the others joined them and Molly smiled as she asked, "So, what have you two settled on so far?" Hermione smiled as she turned to Fred who replied, "We decided to get married this Christmas Eve?" Molly and Arthur just stood there in shock before Arthur replied, "Are you sure you want to get married that soon? I mean that is less than six months from now." Hermione smiled, "Yes, we are sure…I mean I love Fred so much. I can't wait to marry him." Fred smiled and kissed her cheek.

Molly smiled, "Well we better get started right away then." Fred and Hermione chuckled and then Ginny added, "Well, it looks like you'll be getting married first. Since that's the case will you be my Matron of Honor?" Hermione chuckled, "I'd be honored to be. Would you be my Maiden of Honor?" Ginny chuckled, "Why, I'd be honored to be." Fred then asked Harry to be his best man and George to be one of his groomsmen." He made a mental note to owl Neville with the news and ask if he could be his second groomsmen. Hermione then asked Fred, "What should our colors be?" Fred smiled, "How about red and white? I mean we did get together on Valentine's Day last year." She smiled, "I love it. Black tuxes with red vests and white ties." She then added, "The bridesmaid dress could be red with a white ribbon around the waist." Fred smiled, "They would look lovely, but not as lovely as you." She smiled, "Thank you love." And then kissed him.

It was now 2 months later and Hermione was with Ginny, Cho, and Luna. They were going dress shopping. Hermione was looking at the wedding dresses since they had already found the bridesmaids dresses. She soon spotted on with beautiful crystals going down the front of the ball gown dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and had a beautiful bright red ribbon around the waist with a clear crystal broach on the front of the dress on the red ribbon. She asked if she could try it on and the young woman smiled as she helped her into the dress. Hermione and the others had gone to a magical wedding dress shop for their bridesmaids and wedding dress. Once the wedding dress was on it magically form fitted to her and she smiled, "It's perfect. This is my dress." Ginny, Cho, and Luna all nodded in agreement as they were wearing their bridesmaids' dresses who were all magically form fitted to them as well.

Hermione bought the dresses and then headed out with her friends to get something to eat. Fred was with George, Harry, and Neville. They had gone to a magical tux shop. One by one they put on their tuxes and they were magically fitted to them as well. Fred bought their tuxes and had them magically sent to the burrow to his and George's old room. Hermione had sent her dress to her flat and the bridesmaids as well with theirs to their flats. Hermione smiled as they ate their lunch at a local café and bistro.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

3 months later, it was only a few days before the big day. Hermione was smiling from ear to ear as she along with Fred, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley made sure everything was coming along according to plan. Things were falling into place left and right and Hermione couldn't help, but think that this was meant to be. Today was the Winter Solstice and Hermione knew that this was a big day within itself being a major holiday in the Wizarding world at large. They celebrated with a huge party and invited all their friends as well. Everyone had a blast as they were glad for the distraction and were having a great time. Around midnight everyone dispersed and Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley with the dishes and cleaning up the burrow.

A couple days later it was the day before she would exchange vows with her best friend and soul mate Fred. Ginny along with Cho and Luna were keeping Hermione busy for the next 24 hours, so she would go looking for Fred. Fred himself was with his best man Harry and groomsmen George and Neville having a man's day and night out. Ginny distracted Hermione by taking her to different places around wizarding Europe. Hermione could help, but smile as she got to see things she had never seen before except in a book. George distracted by using a time turned and going back in time seeing their many years at Hogwarts and their best years. Fred even saw the day that he fell in love with Hermione. It was during his last year and how she looked so beautiful. She even let her hair down so to speak and showed that she could be just as much fun as the twins. Fred smiled as he knew how lucky he was to be marrying her. That night the girls had a slumber party and talk about everything. Hermione even told her best girlfriends that she was still actually a virgin. Ginny's mouth dropped, "You mean you and Ron had never done it?" Hermione chuckled, "Nope…I guess something deep down was telling me not to." Luna smiled, "Well, I'm proud of you Hermione." Hermione smiled, "Thanks Luna and thanks everyone for the amazing day out." They soon fell asleep and Hermione dreamed of her amazing future with Fred.

The next morning Hermione woke up and had breakfast with the Weasley women and her bridesmaids. Fleur even showed up and said that she wanted to help with the wedding and help get Hermione ready. Soon it was time to get ready and Fleur went upstairs with Ginny, Cho, and Luna. They began to do their hair and makeup. Ginny helped Hermione with her make up while Fleur and Cho did her hair. Finally it was time for her to get in her wedding dress. Ginny, Cho, and Luna were all in their maid of honor and bridesmaid dresses. Hermione smiled as she looked herself in the mirror. Mrs. Weasley came in with Mr. Weasley and smiled as Mr. Weasley said, "Hermione you look beautiful." Hermione smiled as she got tears in her eyes. "Thank you Mr. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley looked at the young bride and had a slight frown, "What's wrong my child?" Hermione smiled, but replied, "I've just realized that I'm getting married in less than an hour and my parents don't even know they have a daughter let alone that she getting married…I mean I won't be able to have my father walk me down the aisle." Mr. Weasley walked over to her and said, "Well, I've already considered you apart of my family. Would you do me the honor of letting me fill the father role and permit me to walk you down the aisle?" Hermione dabbed at her eyed with a tissue and smiled, "Arthur… I would be honored. Thank you."

Fred had gotten dressed with his best man and groomsmen at Grimmlaud place. George made sure that Fred's white tie was on correctly. Soon everyone was ready and Fred looked at his best man and groomsmen and saw them wearing the black tuxes with the bright red vests and white ties along with him. He then looked at the time, "It's almost time for my married life to start." Everyone chuckled and they soon all apparated to the burrow.

Soon it was time for the ceremony to start. Fred made his way to the altar where the high priest was standing under a white lattice archway with red roses all over it. Harry stood to his left in the best man spot and soon the music began signaling that the ceremony had begun. Fred smiled as he saw George walking down the aisle with Cho. Once they reached the end of the aisle they parted ways and went to their perspective places. Next, it was Neville and Luna and like the others they parted way once they hit the end of the aisle and made it to their places at the altar. Next was Ginny who walked down the aisle by herself and took her spot at the altar. Teddy was the ring bearer and a young cousin of Fleur's was the flower girl. Everyone smiled as they came down the aisle. Finally, the music changed from Pachelbel Canon in D Major to the bridal march. Fred's eye lit up as he spotted Hermione walking down the aisle towards him with is dad escorting her. He thought that she looked absolutely beautiful in her dress. As she made her way down the aisle her eyes locked on Fred's and she couldn't stop smiling. She thought that he looked quite handsome in his tux.

Once she arrived at the end of the aisle the high priest responded with" Who gives this young witch to this wizard?" Arthur then responded with, "Since her real parents are here with us, I will speak on their behalf. My wife and I do." He then handed her hand over to Fred's who took it and lightly squeezed it. They exchanged vows and their left hands were wrapped in a golden yellow light and soon their wedding bands were magically put onto their left ring fingers. Hermione and Fred smiled as the high priest replied, "I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss your bride." Fred smiled and kissed her while dipping her. They got a few wolfish whistles and howls from some of the young men in the back. Everyone else just smiled and chuckled. Once Hermione was brought back up onto her feet she was smiling and stumbled a little bit. They turned towards their guests and smiled as they were introduced for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Fredrick G. Weasley. Everyone applauded and they made their way back down the aisle soon followed by Ginny and Harry. Then by George and Cho and then Neville and Luna. Finally little Teddy and Fleur's cousin were the last of the bridal party to walk back up the aisle.

Fred and Hermione had their first dance under an open aired tent, but this time in their wedding colors. Everyone smiled and applauded. They exchanged drinks and pieces of wedding cake and Hermione decided to be a stinker and mushed the cake on his face. Everyone laughed as Fred did the same thing. They opened their gifts and thanked everyone. After 3 more hours they left to go on their honeymoon, but not before Hermione threw the bouquet and Luna caught it. Neville caught the garter and blushed as he knew that he and Luna would be getting married eventually. Luna smiled as she looked at him dreamily. Fred and Hermione waved good bye to their friends and family as they soon apparated to Greece for their honeymoon.


End file.
